The present invention provides an improved chin strap for use with a helmet. It is primarily aimed for use with motorcycle helmets, both full-face and open-face, and will be discussed in that context, however the chin strap is suitable for use with other types of helmets such as motorsport helmets, military helmets, workplace hard hats, and emergency services helmets.
Prior art helmets are usually retained by a single strap passing under the chin which provides a single axis of support. Such straps perform adequately in static and low impact situations, however when a helmet is subject to a large force away from the single strap axis, such as during a high-speed motorcycle accident, a helmet can often be dislodged with often serious consequences.
To help improve the retention of traditional helmets thin cheek-jaw pads are often used. However, such a method of retention makes a helmet difficult to put on and take off again. This is of particular concern after an accident as it makes helmet removal difficult for emergency service personnel.
The object of this invention is to provide a helmet chin strap with improved retention to alleviate the above problems, or at least provide the public with a useful alternative.